Her name is Alex
by j'aime l'orange
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Piper telling her grandma about how she met Alex and how happy she is.


This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Orange is the New Black series

"Her name is Alex.

She doesn't even go to the school, but her best friend Nicky was a junior at the time, and she also happened to be my roommate.

I was only a freshman.

19.

Alex wasn't that much older.

She was 24.

I met Alex over Spring break, Nicky had invited me to go to Arizona with her and her girlfriend and Alex had joined along so I wouldn't be a "third wheel" which was fine.

Alex was different.

We hung out together the whole time we were in Arizona, we were inseparable.

Once we got back to the dorms Alex walked me back while Nicky left to drive Lorna home.

Alex kept me company.

We watched movies, ate loads of junk food and cuddled all night long.

It was sweet.

Alex would never classify herself as sweet.

Alex was a badass.

She prided herself in that.

But watching Alex sleep made her look like the sweetest girl ever.

Her arms wrapped around made me feel safe.

When she woke up she smiled at me and offered to take me to breakfast.

We ate more than just breakfast that day.

We spent all day together.

After dinner Alex took me to her apartment.

Her apartment was amazing.

She lived alone at the time.

She poured us a glass of wine and we settled in on the couch.

I don't know when her lips made it over to mine.

But it was magical.

Alex managed to pick me up and carried me to her room.

Moans and names were cried out all night long.

No one got any sleep that night.

We spent the next day rolling around and giggling like two love struck teenagers.

Then she asked me to be her girlfriend.

I said yes.

I had class the next day so Alex drove me back to campus.

She kissed me goodbye and promised I'd see her tomorrow.

She brought me roses the next morning before I had to go to class.

Pink roses.

And every Monday after that she would bring me roses and walk me to class before she went to work.

She works on cars.

She has her degree in mechanical engineering.

You should see her when she comes home from work.

She looks hot in her jumpsuit.

Alex is amazing.

She treats me so good.

Sometimes I feel like she's too good for me.

That I'm not good enough.

She said I'm the best thing that's ever happened in her life.

But Alex is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Today is our 3-year anniversary.

I really wanted to introduce you to her sooner.

I'm sorry.

I couldn't get the time to come down here.

Alex is here too.

She's coming up now.

It was actually her idea to come down today.

I told her a lot about you and she really wanted to meet you."

Alex finally made it up to the top of the hill where Piper was sitting next to the engraved stone. She laid down a bouquet of white roses and sat in the grass next to Piper and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You alright Pipes?" Alex asked and placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

Piper turned and looked Alex right in the eyes and whispered, "I love you Alex, so much."

"I love you so much more."

They shared a smile and Piper rested her head on Alex's shoulder and cuddled into her side.

"Hey grandma, this _the _Alex Vause I've told you so much about. Aren't her glasses adorable?" Piper giggled as Alex playfully grumbled.

"I am _not_ adorable!"

Piper sat up straight and continued to giggle.

"And it's nice to meet you, Piper's told me a lot about you." Alex said staring ahead at the stone. Piper stopped her giggling and continued to watch as Alex talk to her grandmother.

"I'm not sure what Piper has told you, but I'm here to say that I love your granddaughter very, very much. I'm not really one for planning things ahead for the future, I usually just go with the flow, but Piper, she's worth planning for."

Alex shifted on her knees to sit in front of Piper and took hold of both of her hands, she looked her in the eyes and continued to talk, "After my mom died I felt alone and I thought it would always feel like that. But I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that I was completely wrong. You weren't going to just be a person who comes and goes real quick, or just a fling. You're someone who I will continue to buy pink roses for every Monday for the rest of your life. I love the way you look when you're asleep, the way you try to cook us a meal but it never works out, I like seeing you throw on one of my t-shirts and dance around the house. I don't ever want to let that go. I chose to do this today, to come here to visit your grandma for two reasons; one, I really wanted to meet the woman who you always talked so highly of, and two, because I wanted her here for this,"

Alex shifted again, moving one leg up so she was down on one knee and took both of Piper's hands into one of her own while the other went into the pocket of her leather jacket. Piper held Alex's gaze through out the whole thing and refused to let it go now. _Now or never Vause._

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, will you marry me?"

At that moment Alex pulled out a beautiful pink tourmaline ring with a heart shaped gem in 14 carat white gold. It was the ring Piper had seen in the store window, the ring Piper wanted.

"Oh my gosh Alex yes of course!" Piper flew herself at Alex causing them to fall over into the grass. Piper laid on top of Alex and Alex brushed the hair out of Piper's face. She kissed her on the tip of her nose, took the fourth finger on her left hand and slipped the ring on.

"You remembered the ring I wanted." Piper said with a small smile on her face.

"Of course I did."

"Alex, I saw this ring almost 2 years ago," Alex didn't let her finish her sentence.

"And I went back the next day to get it. Piper from the moment I saw you I knew you were something I needed in my life, forever."

They laid in the grass at the top if the hill next to her grandmother until it started to get cold out. Alex got up first and helped Piper up and entangled their fingers together. They said their last goodbyes and walked back to the car together, hand in hand.

There was a comfortable silence on the way back to the apartment. Once they got there it was almost 6 o'clock so Alex started dinner while Piper went to pick out a movie.

They never finished the movie, they didn't even make it to their bedroom. Alex held Piper in her arms close to her all night long with Piper's face buried into the crook of her neck. Alex whispered many things to Piper as she was sleeping and finished it off with an "I love you" and a kiss on her head then fell asleep. Little did Alex know that Piper was awake the whole time and heard every word Alex said. Once Alex had closed her eyes Piper lifted her head up and whispered on Alex's lips, "I love you too." sealed it with a kiss and cuddled back into Alex. Not even 10 seconds later Alex started to laugh, Piper eventually joined in and they laughed quietly together.

"So you heard every word of that huh?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, you're such a big softie ew gross. Where's the bad ass I fell in love with?"

Alex laughed knowing that Piper was joking, "Don't get used to softie babe"

Piper looked up at Alex curiously and asked "What if I like it?"

Alex smiled down at Piper and said "Only for you kid."

And with that, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Alex holding Piper in her arms both knowing that this was forever.

**AN: I'm not new to the fanfic world, but I'm new to the writing part lol. this is my first time writing anything, so I apologize if got confusing anywhere while reading! Reviews would help a lot so I know what I need to work on! Thanks! **


End file.
